


The Ruby Necklace

by Fiddle_Faddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon!Tim, Gen, M/M, Magic Jewelry, dragon sickness of a sort, minor one-sided Ra's/Tim, the DickTim can be read as gen or pre-slash, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddle_Faddle/pseuds/Fiddle_Faddle
Summary: Ra's al Ghul gives Tim a sinister gift that he can't refuse, one that proves to be an all but irresistible temptation to Tim's draconic nature.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	The Ruby Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote this immediately after reading The Silmarillion? What can I say? I just really like the idea of magic jewelry.

Festivals were something most people enjoyed. They were a special day to spend with friends and family, all while feasting and merrymaking. However, to the royal family of Gotham, festivals meant holding court amongst all the aristocracy as well as foreign dignitaries; and that was not so much something to be enjoyed as it was something to be endured. In fact, Prince Timothy would go so far as to say it was painfully, excruciatingly dull. As King Bruce’s third adopted son, avoiding it wasn’t exactly an option though. Not if he wanted to blend in with the family and avoid whisperings of conspiracy by the people. 

Tim was especially dreading court this time as Ra’s al Ghul, the demon king of a far away land (but not far enough in Tim’s opinion), would be in attendance. 

Tim set his hairbrush down and sighed just thinking about the man and the unwanted attention he heaped on him. Ra’s would just love to gain the allegiance of a dragon all for himself. Not that he actually knew that Tim was a dragon, he only had his suspicions. No one outside the royal family knew Tim's true nature for sure. Most people were aware Tim wasn’t human, but they all assumed he was an elf like Prince Richard because of his pointed ears. Tim was happy to let them think that way. After all, the entire kingdom would be in an uproar if it was learned that one of their beloved princes was such a fearsome creature. 

He would have to expend all the stores of his energy keeping his heritage a secret and politely rejecting Ra’s. The demon would be looking for any opportunity to dig his claws into Tim. It would be quite the trying day. Tim sighed again.

“If you keep pausing to sigh every five seconds, you’ll never be ready.”

Tim turned to see Prince Richard standing in his doorway. His older brother was already immaculately dressed in blue velvet and his wavy hair fell freely past his shoulders. A thin silver circlet and a simple signet ring were the only ornamentation that he wore, unlike Tim who had a whole collection of necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings laid out before him, waiting to be put on. He was far less greedy than most dragons, not desiring anything more than he could fairly acquire, but he still had a weakness for beautiful pieces of treasure. Bruce had been pleased to gift Tim heirlooms of his family that, without Tim around, would otherwise never see the light of day. 

“We can’t all be dressed in less than five minutes like you, Dick,” Tim said, blowing a ring of smoke in Dick’s face. It wasn’t easy in his two-legged form, but he was still pleased with the slightly oblong smoke ring that Dick had to duck away from.

“Why is Alfred not helping you?”

“He's with Damian.”

Dick winced. “Poor man.” He picked up Tim’s hairbrush and started smoothing his tangles back to their silky state, letting the locks fall down Tim’s back to brush at the top of his hips. Tim had let his hair grow long not just for vanity, but to further encourage the elf rumors. 

Tim huffed a soft laugh, but let Dick continue. All was quiet for a moment, as Dick started to braid a section of Tim’s hair at his temple, weaving in a silver ribbon to match the patterning on his tunic. It wasn’t until he had secured the end that he finally spoke again. “You don’t have to do this, you know. We can make up some excuse for your absence.”

“Ra’s is no fool. He’ll see through any attempt at deception.” Tim shook his head, voice hardening. “I _refuse_ to appear as a coward to him.”

Dick frowned. “Don’t let your pride get you into trouble.”

“We’ll be around the prying eyes of dozens of courtiers, even he wouldn’t dare make a scene and risk diplomatic relations.” Tim's expression softened when Dick still looked uncertain. “I’ll be fine, you shouldn’t worry.” 

“And next I should sprout gills and a tail and live underwater?” Dick suggested, eyebrow raised. “It’s not in my nature.”

“Your overprotectiveness toward a literal fire-breathing dragon is quite endearing."

Dick just laughed. “Come on, then. If you stubbornly insist on attending court, let’s get you all dolled up so Bruce can show you off."

Tim scoffed as Dick took a hold of his hand and started slipping rings on his fingers. "I am quite capable of dressing myself," he teased, making no effort to stay Dick's hand. 

"That doesn't mean I can't dote on you if I wish."

"As you like." Tim shrugged. 

Dick smiled, slipping the last ring onto Tim’s thumb and grabbing a bracelet next.

Bristol Castle was abuzz with activity, every inch had been scrubbed clean to prepare for the flood of guests. All the armor sparkled, the tapestries were dusted, the floors were polished, even the stables were spotless. The castle and grounds were filled with nobles of all sorts (humans, elves, fairies, dwarves, among many others) that had come to meet with the king, make connections, and socialize. ...As well as show off and spread gossip. 

Tim nimbly wove his way through the crowds as he headed for the Martha Garden, and therefore the king, as quickly as he could. He intended to greet Bruce before setting out on his own tasks for the day but he was stopped multiple times by various courtiers who wished to speak with him. One bold faun even tried to coerce him into a drinking contest and it wasn’t even noon. When he finally made it out of the crowd and saw his father standing by the fountain talking to King Ra’s, he had half a mind to turn and walk back the way he came. Before he could, alas, he was spotted and beckoned over.

Once he had bowed to King Bruce, Tim couldn’t put it off anymore. He turned to face Ra’s.

“Prince Timothy,” Ra’s said, offering a respectful greeting, the smile on his face oozing venom like an asp. 

“King Ra’s.” Tim tamped down the urge to scowl and instead returned the greeting. 

Ra’s’ smile grew all the more self-satisfied, his eyes flicked up and down Tim’s body, making his skin crawl. “You are as stunning as ever.”

“How kind of you to say.” Tim inclined his head in acknowledgement, even as he longed to set the man in front of him alight.

“It is not kindness to speak the truth.” Ra’s beckoned one of his personal servants forward. The man held out a thin, but ornate box. “I bring you a gift,” he said. The servant unclasped the lock and pulled open the lid.

Tim’s eyes went wide, he almost gasped out loud before he got a hold of himself. Next to him, even Bruce stiffened minutely. Inside the box, resting on a bed of thick black velvet, was a necklace. It was made of gold that formed delicate patterns of filigree. But what really caught Tim’s eye were the gems. Inlaid in the necklace were spectacular red rubies that glowed with the most beautiful inner light that Tim had ever seen, flickering in and out almost as if they were filled with fire.

His draconic nature was screaming at him to snatch the necklace out of the box at once and place it around his neck; to claim it for his own. The more rational part of him won out, only just. He took a silent, shaky breath and tore his eyes away from the treasure in front of him. When his gaze met Ra’s’ he caught the tail end of a smug smirk before it flattened out into a more friendly (and fake) expression. 

“I hope it pleases. This necklace was handcrafted especially for you.”

“It is beautiful,” Tim said, slightly breathy, remembering his manners. It would not befit him to be seen as rude in front of the whole court, who would certainly spread the gossip far and wide. Lady Vale, in particular, would love to tell stories of how Prince Timothy snubbed King Ra’s most discourteously. He should have tried to fabricate some reasonable excuse to reject the gift without causing offense, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to cast aside such a fine treasure. “And who is the artisan I have to thank?”

“I am,” Ra’s said, his smile becoming smug once more.

“You made this?” Tim was careful to keep his rising suspicion out of his voice. He fought to remain diplomatic and calm. “It’s quite impressive. You must be very skilled to craft something such as this.”

Ra’s just nodded his head and thanked Tim for his words, not offering to explain how it was done. Tim’s suspicion that the necklace held a dark secret increased. Just as he vowed to himself to never wear the necklace (despite how badly his instincts desired to), Ra’s offered to help him put it on. Tim declined with feigned regret, stating that it wouldn’t match his current clothing. He insisted that he would not dream of doing such a disservice to the stunning necklace. The tiniest flash of irritation twisted Ra’s’ expression before it was flat and falsely friendly again. 

After several more excruciating moments of forced polite conversation and inconsequential trade discussion, Ra’s finally left the garden. As soon as he was gone, Bruce instructed Alfred in low tones to take the necklace to Lady Zatanna for a thorough inspection. It took most of Tim’s self-control to hand the box over to Alfred, then the rest of it for him to stay where he was as he watched Alfred walk away with it.

“Tim?” Bruce’s quiet whisper shook Tim out of his distraction. “Are you alright?”

Tim took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Yes. A pretty necklace is not enough to shake me.” The words fell slightly flat and Bruce gave Tim a worried look. Tim was grateful when he didn’t say anything further.

For the rest of the day, a corner of Tim's thoughts rested on the necklace, partially on what enchantments Ra's could have put on it and for what purpose - but also on the necklace itself. His mind kept recalling the way the gems had flickered as though with firelight. He couldn’t help but wonder how that had been achieved. Some sort of devilry had to be at work. After all, while Ra’s _was_ a demon, he was not a mage. Devilry or not, it still called to Tim’s draconic nature, the part of him that always longed for new and interesting treasure no matter the origin of that treasure.

Several times he had to mental shake himself out of his preoccupation so he could focus on whatever the courtier in front of him was saying. All the while he could feel Ra’s eyes on him as he moved about the castle. No matter what room Tim was in, Ra’s just so happened to be there too. Tim knew any slip up would be noted and remembered and used to further confirm Ra’s’ suspicions. 

Half way through the night, Lady Zatanna sent word that there were, unsurprisingly, enchantments placed on the necklace. As it was, sitting in the box, it was harmless. The danger came from wearing it. She couldn't figure out exactly what placing it around his neck would do, but there was no doubt that it would be something malicious. Unfortunately, the enchantments were so complex and multi layered, that trying to remove them or destroy the necklace would cause more harm than good. Therefore, they could neither get rid of it, nor destroy it, nor disenchant it. It would have to remain locked in the treasury. The longer it remained there, the longer it would tempt Tim, day after day. Even the knowledge of the necklace’s treachery would not deter his draconic nature. 

Later, when the revelry had ended and the guests had either gone home or were tucked away in guest chambers in the castle, Tim was finally able to relax. He slumped down on the sofa in his own chambers with a groan.

“He really messed with you this time, didn’t he?”

Tim turned to glare at the figure in his doorway. Prince Jason stepped inside the room, uninvited. Prince Damian followed after him, clicking his tongue. “He tries too hard. I’m glad I don’t have to deal with him.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “He’s _your_ grandfather, little demon.” 

Damian smirked. “And he’s _your_ problem now.”

“Ugh, can I not just eat him?” Tim deliberately flashed a sharp canine.

“He’s a demon, you'll get indigestion.” Jason said, tugging at one of Tim’s braids. Tim slapped his hand away. Jason was about to retaliate when someone spoke from the door.

“If you are quite done bothering Tim.” Dick was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised. "We need to strategize." He walked into the room, shoving Jason out of the way and moving Tim's legs he could sit down next to him.

"Strategize?" Damian asked. "For what?"

"For keeping Ra's away from Tim. He’ll be in Gotham for a fortnight and you can be assured he will spend that time trying to get Tim to wear the necklace."

"Fire-breathing dragon here, remember?” Tim said, resting his legs on top of Dick’s. “I can take care of myself. And I already told you. I won't let him think me a coward."

"Don't think of it as cowardice, think of it as a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, like keep-away, but you're the prize,” Jason chimed in. Dick glared at him, but Tim turned thoughtful.

"That would annoy Ra's and therefore amuse me…" Tim said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

So, the four of them spent the night coming up with ways to keep Tim out of Ra's grasp. Even Princess Cassandra wandered in at one point to help. Their plans got more and more ridiculous as time went on - though, Cassandra mainly just suggested that she challenge Ra’s to a duel. Over the next two weeks, Tim managed to use all of the more reasonable suggestions as well as some improvisation to great effect. His proudest moment involved a hidden passageway to the kitchens and a confused scullery maid. 

But Ra's himself was the easier part of the problem. 

The temptation of the necklace still preyed on his mind all hours of the day - as he conversed with couriers, as he trained with his siblings, as he patrolled with the guard. It was always in the back of his thoughts, getting just a fraction stronger every day. After two weeks, Tim's stoic mask was threatening to crack, he was fortunate that Ra's left Gotham before it could shatter.

Never before in his life had he experienced such an all encompassing longing for something he could not have. While he had heard stories of dragons wasting away to madness over unclaimed treasure, he’d never felt the pull of such addiction himself. His parents, when they had been alive, always brought him treasures from their travels and Bruce had been generous with his family's heirlooms. Tim had always been happy with what he had. 

But now that there was a treasure meant specifically for him that he was unable to fully possess, he could feel the madness weighing on his mind. It was thick and heavy, dragging his thoughts of everything but the necklace down and making him feel slow. He could barely keep up with conversions anymore, his attention waning in and out so that he only caught random snippets. 

The frustration was making him want to rip and tear at his hair like a child might rip a butterfly's wings off, like it might somehow put an end to the cyclical thoughts overflowing in his mind.

As the days dragged on, Tim also began to have trouble keeping his two-legged form. Scales would start appearing on his skin, the round pupils of his eyes would become slitted, and on one occasion he woke up with his horns peaking through his hair. He had to start sleeping in the vast, cavernous caves under the castle, so that if he turned back into his dragon form while sleeping he wouldn’t destroy anything. Usually he liked sleeping in the caves on occasion, since he had few other chances to cast off his disguise and stretch his wings. The drip of the stalactites had always been a soothing melody to his ears. But being forced to sleep there, away from the rest of his family, felt like penitence for some sin he didn’t remember committing. 

Even in the caves, however, he wasn't safe in his dreams. More than once he had woken up clawing at his chest with his sharp nails, right where the necklace would have rested had he worn it.

He had never been one for somnambulation before, yet late one night he found himself standing in the treasury, the necklace box open in front of him, with no memory of climbing back up the stairs into the castle. He stared in fascination at the flickering lights of the rubies (his birthstone, he noted with a flash of possessiveness). They were so beautiful. The light burrowed into his very soul, hollowing it out to make its home there. It wouldn't hurt just to touch them. 

Before he knew what he was doing, the necklace was in his hands, unclasped, ready to be placed around his neck. Startled, he went to set it back down when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Tim!" Dick rushed toward him, reaching out as if to take the necklace away. 

Tim growled at him, deep and rumbling, and clutched the necklace to his chest. Smoke started to stream from the corners of his lips. Dick dropped his arm, halting in his steps. "Tim, please put the necklace down. _Please_." 

His brother’s stricken expression and the note of fear in his voice cut through the fog in Tim's mind. The necklace in his hands no longer seemed beautiful, but terrible. He dropped it back into the box like it was a snake, backing away so quickly that he would have fallen if Dick hadn't caught him. 

Dick held him close for a moment, stroking his hair in a soothing gesture. "What can I do? Tell me how to help."

"Take it,” Tim said, his voice laced with exhaustion, not of the body but of the mind. He closed his eyes, sinking further into Dick’s embrace. “Put it somewhere safe. Don't let me find it."

"That won't stop its hold on you, will it?" Dick sighed when Tim shook his head. "Surely there must be something that will help."

"There's nothing you can do to help me. I must bear this on my own."

Dick clutched Tim closer. "I hate to see you suffer."

Tim smiled against Dick's neck. "I can handle it. Fire-breathing dragon and so on."

“I know, I know. But I _will_ find a way to free you from this. I promise.”

“You can’t.” Tim practically sighed the words, extracting himself from Dick’s arms. “You can’t.” He pulled away and dragged himself out of the room in halting steps, not seeing the determination that hardened his brother’s expression.

***

All throughout the night and the next day, after Dick had hidden away the necklace, he tried desperately to come up with a solution to Tim's problem. They couldn't destroy the necklace or it would harm whoever tried; the enchantment on it was too complex to safely disentangle; and they couldn't get rid of it, lest it fall into some innocent person's hands.

Dick paced his chambers dozens of times as he contemplated how to free Tim from the hold of the necklace without being able to affect the thing itself. He hated to see Tim this miserable, made so by something that should have brought joy. Jewelry wasn't something Dick cared much for on himself, seeing as he ended up fiddling with it, more often than not, but he did so love to see Tim adorned in all his finery, especially since Tim could (and would, if asked) tell you when, where, and by whom each piece was made. He could also regale you with stories and memories about all his treasure, for each had deep meaning to him.

Dick’s gaze landed on his own vanity table. One of the few pieces of jewelry Dick owned was laid out on it as usual, even though he rarely wore it. The little bracelet had been the first gift Bruce had given him when he was adopted. Such a little thing, but it held so much meaning.

Dick inhaled sharply, turned, and ran out of his room. He knew what he could do; he just needed information to help him accomplish it. 

When he reached the library, he found the chamberlain, sitting in one of the reading nooks with a cup of tea and a book. 

"Prince Richard, whatever is the matter?" Alfred asked, shocked at the intense look on Dick's face. 

"I need to learn how to make jewelry, quickly,” Dick said, eyes scanning over the shelves, trying to remember which section the metalworking books were kept in. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Dick before comprehension dawned on his face. “Right, this way,” he said, leading him through the stacks. 

Jewelry making, as it turned out, was simultaneously more and less complicated than Dick had anticipated. He read through all the relevant books in the library, then visited his friend Roy to borrow his tools and his workspace. It took him more failed attempts than he'd like to admit before he felt confident enough to make something he felt was worthy of Tim. Something that would, if not completely eradicate his vexation, at least distract him from it. If only for a short time.

In the end, he formed a sterling silver cuff the right size for Tim’s wrist (and his horns in his dragon form). A bracelet just seemed right since that was what had inspired the idea in the first place, and Tim wore them more than any other piece of jewelry. Plus, Dick didn’t want this gift to be reminiscent of Ra’s’ necklace in any way. After the cuff was perfectly shaped, he melted down silver to create angular designs based on Tim’s favorite pieces of jewelry. When out in public, Tim tended to wear elven style jewelry with floral motifs and delicate filigree, but his favorite pieces tended to have more geometric, dwarven designs. 

Dick debated for a long time what kind of gemstones he wanted to set in the bracelet and how many of them. He decided on six: five diamonds arched around one larger onyx gemstone in the middle. He enchanted the onyx to twinkle with little points of white light that shone like stars in the night sky. 

As soon as Dick's work was complete, he placed the bracelet in a velvet pouch and went to seek Tim out in the caves. He was in his dragon form - larger than a house, with scales as red as bricks - which he hadn’t been able to change out of for the last few days. Seeing his adopted brother in this powerful form had never before failed to take Dick’s breath away. Right now, though, Tim’s magnificence was a shadow of what it should be as he paced the length of the cavern back and forth, like a caged animal. "Tim?"

It took so long for Tim to respond that it seemed he didn’t even hear him. Dick made to call his name again, before Tim slowly turned to look at him, making a questioning rumble. 

"There's something I want to show you."

The forced look of interest on Tim's face pained Dick to see. It was impressive how well Tim was holding up. The sheer force of his will (and stubbornness) seemed to be all that was keeping him together. Most dragons wouldn't have been able to resist their nature for this long; some wouldn’t even have tried. Tim was nothing if not fiercely determined. It made Dick proud. 

"What is it?" Tim's voice was barely a rasp. 

“A present.”

That seemed to get the dragon's attention. He stopped his pacing and came closer to where Dick was standing. "If it's another one of your old suits, I'm not interested."

Dick laughed. "No, it's way better than that." He pulled out the velvet pouch and held it up for Tim. 

The dragon took the pouch delicately in his claws and pulled the strings open. He tipped the contents out into his palm. The moment he laid sight on it, he sucked in a loud breath. He looked up at Dick with wide eyes. "Wherever did you get this?"

"I made it for you."

"You-?" Tim looked back at the bracelet in his palm. 

“Well, go on,” Dick urged. “Put it on.”

In a flash of flame, Tim was back in his human form, bracelet still held out in his palm. Dick sucked in a breath at the sight. He wanted to wrap his brother in a tight embrace right then and there, only realizing just in that moment how worried he’d been that he’d never get the chance to have him in his arms again. As magnificent as Tim's dragon form was, it was not made for hugs. 

Tim’s deep blue eyes met Dick's gaze. "Will you -?"

Dick smiled. "Of course," he said. He took the bracelet from Tim's palm and gently slid it over Tim's wrist. 

***

As soon as he had the bracelet on, Tim felt something that had been clawing in the back of his mind sigh, as if in relief, and retreat. All thoughts of Ra's' ruby necklace vanished from his mind, like they'd never been there in the first place. 

He traced the raised designs of the bracelet with one long nail, they were intricate and beautiful but still bold and sharp. The geometric shapes were complimented by the round gemstones. In the middle of the cuff, an arch of diamonds shined brilliantly. Under the arch, a round onyx gem twinkled like a starry sky. He stared at it for a long time, in awe.

Finally, Tim looked back at Dick and the first real smile he’d worn in weeks split across his face. “Thank you, it’s fantastic.”

Dick sighed in relief. “You are most welcome.”

“Will you speak of its construction to me?”

“Of course.”

Tim listened attentively as Dick explained how he learned jewelry making as well as the many mistakes he made trying to perfect the onyx bracelet. When Dick mentioned that he chose a more dwarven style design because he knew Tim preferred that, Tim practically purred in pleasure. “How did you choose the gems?”

“The five diamonds are for each member of the family and the onyx is for you. I enchanted it like a night sky because you told me once that that’s your favorite time to fly.”

Tim’s heart thudded in his chest. Every single detail about the bracelet had been chosen carefully, specifically to fit him and his tastes. “It’s perfect.”

Suddenly Tim found himself engulfed in a pair of strong arms. He laughed and wrapped his own arms around Dick’s waist, dropping his head down to bury it in Dick’s shoulder. When they pulled apart, Tim couldn't hide the grin on his face. 

"It's so good to see you smile again," Dick said, voice soft. 

Tim just smiled wider. 

With the heartfelt gift of the onyx bracelet, Tim never again felt the overwhelming desire to find nor to wear Ra’s’ ruby necklace. Every time Ra's visited Gotham, Tim took great pleasure in his increasingly annoyed looks. Sticking it to the demon king was just another perk of Dick’s gift. He wore the onyx bracelet always, either on his wrist or on one of his horns. A symbol and a reminder that even if he lost every piece of his treasure, he would still have his family.

And nothing Ra's could do would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t intend for this story to be Dick/Tim at all, it just sort of happened naturally as I wrote. That says a lot about either me or the characters. Not sure which. I also intended for there to be more of Ra’s being a creep, but Dick really stole the show.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
